Oreads -- Rival's War
Minor elemental earth spirits, or Genasi. Ecology For information regarding Genasi in general, see here. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma (0): Oreads are strong, solid, stable, and stoic. Native Outsider (0): Outsiders with the native and oread subtypes. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 feet. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Earth Resistance (2): You have advantage on saving throws against acid, and you have resistance to acid damage. Earth Affinity (2): You gain +1 to the DCs and attack rolls of spells or abilities that deal acid damage; you also know the acid splash cantrip, and Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. Stone in the Blood (3): Any time you take acid damage (whether or not it gets through your acid resistance), you restore hit points equal to half your level, rounded down (minimum of 1). Coax the Earth (2): You can give yourself advantage on a skill, tool, or vehicle check that involves directly manipulating earth, metal, or gems. You can only do this once before a short rest. Born Elsewhere (2): '''You are proficient in Arcana checks. '''Immigrant's Purpose (2): You have an ability based on your purpose for being on the Material Plane: BONDAGE/SERVITUDE: Proficiency with a tool of your choice. ELEMENTAL BALANCE: Advantage on saves against and resistance to one of the following damage types: cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. WANDERING: You gain half your proficiency bonus to Constitution saves (this stacks with existing proficiency). Languages (0): 'You can speak, read, and write Common and Primordial, plus the language of your host society, if applicable. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '+2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma (0): Oreads are strong, solid, stable, and stoic. Native Outsider (0): Outsiders with the native and oread subtypes. Medium (0): Receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): Base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision (2): Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Spell-Like Ability (1): Can use magic stone 1/day (caster level equals the character’s level). Energy Resistance (2): Acid resistance 5 and +2 to saves against spells with the acid descriptor. Earth Affinity (2): Treated as 1 level higher when casting spells with the earth or acid descriptor or using powers of the Earth domain, bloodline powers of the earth elemental bloodline, and revelations of the oracle's stone mystery. This trait does not give early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers they could already use without this trait. Stone in the Blood (3): Gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take acid damage (whether or not this acid damage overcomes their acid resistance, if any). Can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. Coax the Earth (2): Twice per day, when making a skill check involving earth, metal, or gems, it can roll the check twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before the attempt. Born Elsewhere (2): '''+2 to Knowledge (Planes) checks. '''Purpose (2): Gain an ability based on your purpose for being on the Material Plane. BONDAGE/SERVITUDE: +2 to one Craft or Profession skill. ELEMENTAL BALANCE: 5 resistance and +2 to saves against another element. WANDERING: Toughness feat for free. '''Languages (0): '''Oreads begin play speaking Common and Terran. Oreads with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven other languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War